They Wish Me One More Day To Stay
by serphxheat
Summary: Massive spoilers for mid season finale Coda. A story of how the ending could have gone . The loss that was felt throughout the group that made them realize things would never be the same.


"Now I just need Noah." The air grew suffocating, oppressive, and thick. The fear and nerves increased exponentially. It didn't feel like it could have gotten any worse. How wrong Daryl had been. He had convinced Rick that this would work. That Rick's plan would end in death but _this_ could be a peaceful exchange. That the people who still wore their uniforms and lived in a hospital would remember their oaths. That they still had a level of sanity and belief in justice that the old world was formed around.

They had a chance that the world wasn't lost. Eugene was be proof of that. Glenn and Maggie had left to make sure the world went back to normal. These people in the hospital will have held out believing things would get better and this exchange would be just another step in things getting better. He had continued to believe this would work even after Lamson ran off and Rick put a bullet in his skull. He believed that this would work, it had to. The other cops had agreed to help with the exchange and the exchange itself had gone so smoothly. Almost too smooth, he realized now.

Daryl clenched his jaw his body rigid. He could see Rick's hand twitch and his eyes narrow dangerously at Dawn's words. Besides him Beth trembled her eyes glassy as her bandaged hand shook. If it was fear or rage he couldn't tell. Dawn argued that they were taking Beth so Noah was the only fair exchange. Rick refused automatically. Daryl eyed the woman closely. He hadn't known Noah for long but despite their rough meeting the kid had been solid. He had helped them capture the three officers (even though it could have easily ended in the cops deciding it would be better to just kill him than waste the effort in capturing him.) He had done everything he could to help them rescue Beth. He didn't have to but he did. He was the kind of person who would get along well with their group.

The thought of giving him back to these people who clearly abused their 'wards' under the disguise of order didn't sit well with the hunter. The fact that Dawn called Noah a ward told Daryl more than enough about this woman. She reminded him of the child at their birthday party who was never satisfied. No matter how many gifts she got, she was still unhappy. It was never enough, there would always be something else she felt she deserved, that the world owed her. That for some reason she deserved more than anyone else in this life, and felt wronged by the fact that she was never given everything she desired.

Noah was just another thing she was 'owed.' Hell he was surprised she didn't start demanding that they all become her ward. She had a look in her eye that hinted at a sanity that while maintained it wasn't maintained well. It reminded the hunter of a car which was able to run but didn't have breaks, the engine was in shambles, and the oil leaked out from under the car whenever it stopped. He wondered how long she would be able to maintain order and control. He realized that as her control slipped the other officers behind her would doubt her and struggle for control. This wasn't a group that functioned well. It was a mess of people barely held together by fear, cowardice, and an almost forgotten promise to duty.

Daryl could see Rick trying to figure out what to do. He had the same forceful look he had in his eyes when he had told them they _had_ to give Michonne up to the Governor. Much like that time his eyes were hard and fierce yet they looked almost forced like he was trying to convince himself that surrendering Noah to her was the right path. It was Beth who grabbed Noah's hand and held him back. She was whispering that he didn't have to do this, that this wasn't right. That they could go home _together_. Noah's face was agonized by her words, his eyebrows screwed up in pain. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to stay with them. He looked like he wanted to beg them to let him stay, but he couldn't. Some part of him must have realized that their group owed him _nothing_. Noah couldn't ask them to fight for him, it wasn't fair and he looked resigned to that fact. He stared at Dawn hard not flinching away from the look that said she had won. He seemed to realize that there was no way they would all be able to get out of here without sacrifice.

"It's alright." He whispered to Beth forcing a smile. Beth's huge blue eyes brimmed with tears. He pulled her into a hug and gripped her tightly like he could leave an imprint of his will upon her small frame. That if she was free maybe a part of him could be too. "Thanks for saving me." He breathed his voice catching on his words as he tried to stop himself from breaking down. Daryl could see a man who wanted nothing more than to look strong in front of the girl he liked. It killed him to see such a look on a kid so young. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have to look like that. That was a look you grew into after years of living and loving and losing. It wasn't something that should be forced on you because of one woman who didn't know when to say enough was enough.

Beth's body shook as tears wracked her tiny frame. Daryl looked at Rick hoping his leader had a plan. Something, anything to stop this from happening. Rick's shared look of anguish mirrored his own. Neither of them knew what to do. There was no answer. There was no right path. Noah broke away from Beth and with his back firm, and started limping towards Dawn.

"We gave you your people back!" Rick shouted desperately trying to keep Noah with them.

"My men died trying to get him back." Dawn argued. Beth took a step forward.

"His leg is broken! That would take more supplies than you have to fix it!" She cried staring Dawn down. Beth wasn't shaking anymore the tears gone. She was strong her eyes powerful. Daryl no longer saw the shy naive girl he'd met on the farm. She had grown, matured, and become a survivor. But it was more than that she still had her purity. She was the hope that their strength and their will to live would change things. That the world wasn't ruined that there was still a chance for things to return. That life would be better. She was the hope that despite everything they were still _human._

"That's his problem." Dawn whispered giving no shred of human compassion. Before Noah could take another step towards Dawn, Beth rushed in front of him. She placed herself in front of him glaring at Dawn.

"You won didn't you? All those people in your way they're gone." She hissed. Dawn's eyes darkened dangerously as the young girl continued. "I helped you, I got you what you needed. Now you're going to give me what _I_ need. That's how this place works right?" Dawn's jaw clenched and the silence pressed in against them all. Neither gave an inch as they stared the other down. "We're taking Noah." Beth said firmly. Dawn clenched her hand before it suddenly went limp. She looked away from the stare Beth was giving her.

Beth turned Noah around and started pushing him back towards the group. The feeling of victory surged in the hunter. The pride of Beth's strength almost overwhelming him. Her uncompromising purity and kindness left the hunter floored. Even after everything that had happened she hadn't let this world change her. The loss and pain hadn't ruined who she really was. She accepted it and grew from it. Daryl smiled at Beth and she gave him a look that told him she knew she'd won against this ugly world. It hadn't been easy but she had managed to return a moment of humanity, goodness, and hope to them all.

Daryl had a moment when he didn't understand. The look Beth was giving him was somehow lost. She had been there smiling at him, letting him know it was okay to believe things would be better and now it was gone. Now she was on the floor in a pile blood staining her blonde hair. He didn't think, he just felt the trigger pulled on his own gun. The bullet exploding into Dawn's brain, her still smoking gun clattering to the ground. Daryl could hear the groups screaming as guns were raised on both sides. He couldn't see through the veil of misty tears. The whimpers escaping his mouth seemed so far away. He didn't understand, she had been there smiling. She'd given him this happy look. But now… where was it? He couldn't understand. That humanity had been there. Hope had been there now it lay shattered like glass. Bloodied and with a hole in its head. A hole in their collective hearts. He numbly heard voices calling his name. But all he could hear was a soft voice gently singing,

"They are sorry for my going away. They would wish me one more day to stay."

Daryl didn't remember putting his gun away. He didn't remember what anyone said to him. He _just_ couldn't leave Beth here. He tenderly picked her up like he would a child who'd fallen asleep by the fire. He cradled her tight to his chest and slowly followed the others out the hospital. He could see the smile still frozen on her face. The happiness that she had felt. That had been shattered by one careless women who was too busy trying to keep things going through terror. Her body was so small and fragile it didn't seem real. He kept thinking she should just wake up and start smiling and singing to him.

The wail he heard had him look up to see the group collapsed, Maggie sobbing on the ground. Her trembling fingers reaching out and touching her sister's hand cradling it against her cheek. Her sobs of her sister's name kept echoing in the empty world. The world that had suddenly lost its hope, its humanity.

He could hear the whispers of a song continuing to repeat. They are sorry for my going away. They would wish me one more day to stay. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call… good night and joy be with you… all.

* * *

><p>This is how I would have done the ending of Coda instead of what we got. I know a lot of us are suffering and in shock from what happened. Hopefully this helped in some way? I felt very upset while writing it but I love the idea of Beth retaining her place as their hope and humanity. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have time let me know how it made you feelif you liked it. I always appreciate/enjoy seeing how people feel about my work. Thank you all very much. Good night and joy be with you all.


End file.
